Bathroom Encounter
by L122yTorch
Summary: Harvey thinks the office is deserted - but it's not. He stumbles upon Mike in mid-breakdown in the bathroom after a sour encounter with Rachel. Will Mike tell Harvey that he told Rachel his secret and risk pushing him further away? Or will he pull his mentor closer? M/M
1. Chapter 1

It was late, the office was nearly deserted. The floodlights shone circles of light eerily down the shadow riddled halls. Harvey Specter shouldn't be here at 8pm on a Friday night, but he was.

His absurdly expensive Gucci shoes announced his presence to no one in particular as he strode down the halls.

He came to the men's restroom and pushed open the familiar door, as he had a thousand times before. But the room wasn't empty as he had expected.

Mike's spiked blonde hair shone like faceted citrine underneath the spot lighting above the sinks. His jacket was not around, his body rested on his forearms being supported by the expensive marble counter top and his head hung parallel to the sink.

Suddenly his gaze rose to Harvey, he looked startled. "I…didn't know you were still here," Mike mumbled, still facing the sink. "Surprise," Harvey retorted.

"What's wrong Mike?"

Mike swallowed hard and told his stomach not to flip, to no avail. "What do you mean," he asked in a futile attempt to cover up. "C'mon Mike," Harvey said, stepping closer to Mike who still wasn't facing him. "Everyone knows that you hide out in here when things go to shit," Harvey smirked.

Mike's hands gripped the counter's edge and he looked down at his fingers, quickly turning ghost white. His suit jacket was gone, his tie was somewhere lost in his cubicle. He came here to get a breath after a death brush with Rachel, he couldn't breathe, and all of a sudden he had to tell Harvey what was wrong.

_Nothing's wrong…other than the fact that I told Rachel my secret. And after the orgasm wore off, she began to hate me, see me for the liar I am, and now I wonder if she'll use the knowledge she has about me against me. Other than that, things are great! _

"Mike," the words snapped him back. He felt pale in this light, small against Harvey's greatness, fragile in his skin. He said nothing.

"Are you going to jail?" Mike's expression flew to confusion. "What? No!"

"Did you get someone pregnant?" "No."

"Is the firm in danger?"

Mike's mouth hung open slightly, his expression quickly giving him away. "Miiiikkkeeee…" Harvey said, his brows lowering along with his tone. "I don't know…I don't think so," he answered.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't take it," Mike said, turning to face Harvey. His hair was dripping slightly from the water he had splashed on his face and his shirt was undone a few buttons.

"I can't handle you being mad at me," he bit his lower lip fiercely. "You're all I've got," his voice cracked. The desperation and sincerity coming from Mike's words and expression scared Harvey. It scared him because he felt his heart pull towards his associate.

"Mike you can trust…" "Stop!" Mike cut him off.

"You stood right there," Mike jabbed out a finger towards the bathroom floor, "not long ago - firing me." Mike begged the tears pooling behind his eyes to stay put. "You didn't ask me for my side of the story, you didn't give me the benefit of the doubt…you just threw me away," the hurt flooded through Mike's voice.

"And the way you looked at me that day…I can't handle you looking at me that way ever again," the end of the sentence fell into a whisper.

Harvey kept drawing closer, a desire creeping up to reach out and calm the pink flush running down Mike's neck, onto his chest.

"Mike…" the word sounded like the start of a prayer. "I'm sorry…I was watching everything I wanted slip away."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Mike said looking into Harvey's bourbon eyes.

For once Harvey didn't quite know what to say, so he settled on "I'm not going anywhere Mike."

Mike breathed out a sigh that had been locked in his lungs and closed the remaining gap between he and his mentor, placing his chin and head against the side of Harvey's.

Suddenly he felt warm hands reaching around his body, hugging him. He huffed out a surprised sound and Harvey instantly thought about retracting his embrace. But before he could, Mike buried his face in Harvey's neck and pulled his body up against his expensive Tom Ford suit.

Eventually, Mike pulled away but stayed painfully close to Harvey's face. "I'm going to tell you," he said in earnest, his eyes glazed over with lust. "I know," the lawyer whispered back, his eyes on the brightly pink bitten lips in front of him.

Mike inched his tired face closer. "What's happening?" Harvey asked as Mike came closer. "I'm going to kiss you," Mike said, adrenaline and insanity pumping through his blood, shooting down his spine.

"Mike…" Harvey attempted a weak protest "…not a good idea."

"Neither was hiring me, but that didn't stop you," Mike said brushing his lips on his mentor's. "Please," he spoke into Harvey's parted lips, the heat from his breath and vibration from the word lighting the lawyer on fire.

Mike was waiting, his lips already against Harvey's. There was a moment where Harvey could just walk away, pretend this never happened, but instead his hands dug into Mike's body and his lips pried open his associate's.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly Mike was his with the realization that his lips were moving against his bosses, that he was standing in the bathroom, dried streaks of tears on his cheeks, desperate for air. They broke apart.

Mike thought he had seen a flash of shock roll across Harvey's features, but he could have been wrong. Mike didn't know what to say or what to do. Every hair on his body was on end, and he was trying to will his excitement down to an acceptable level – before it began to show in his pants.

"C'mon," Harvey said, turning towards the door. Mike followed on his heels asking, "uh…where are we going?" "Ray is waiting at the curb," Harvey said, his finger poking into the elevator button. "Let me give you a ride home."

They stepped into the suffocating small space of the elevator, Mike felt like his throat was closing up. They stood in silence, it wasn't terribly awkward, but it was quiet. The blonde's whole body was vibrating; his palms had become a sweat faucet. Mike tried not to let his feelings overwhelm him or show in his body language.

He followed a step behind Harvey through the empty marbled lobby and into the cold night air. The crisp wind stung at his worn out eyes and sent a visible chill rattling through his body. Maybe he was losing his mind, but he could have sworn that Harvey was stealing glances of him as they strode toward the slick black town car.

The car smelled like leather and money, and Harvey's smooth bourbon voice reverberated in the small space, directing Ray to Mike's apartment. Harvey was acutely aware of how small the backseat was. And although Mike looked calm with his head turned towards the window, he could still feel the energy emanating from his associate.

They eventually reached the more shabby and less chic five-story walk-up that Mike called home. Mike had turned to tell Harvey "thanks for the ride," but Harvey was already out of the car, his car door snapping shut. Mike climbed out of the car as well. "What are you doing?"

"Well," Harvey said, his breath coming out in cold puffs, "I walked into that bathroom to take a piss and never got the chance. I've really got to go." Mike chuckled and held the door open for his boss.

Their dress shoes clacked up the stairs and Mike would smile every time he heard Harvey mutter curses about the stairs, or the apartment, or the neighborhood.

"Finally," Harvey said dramatically as they reached the end of the stairs and came up to Mike's door. The whole situation felt weird. Mike could tell that Harvey's wheels were turning, knew that there were words chained behind his mentor's bow and arrow lips.

Mike shut the door and lent against it as Harvey disappeared into his bathroom. Harvey really wasn't kidding when he said he had to pee. He finally emerged from the bathroom and headed towards Mike.

Mike could feel himself begin to pull apart beneath Harvey's expectant gaze. "Mike," he said softly, drawing closer to those magnetic blue eyes. "It's okay…you don't have to tell me right now."

Mike swayed forward, placing a hand around Harvey's ribs and closing his eyes. It was one of the most intimate things Harvey had ever witnessed. There was an electric charge between them, and Harvey was dying to know what Mike was keeping from him.

"I don't want you to be constantly afraid that I'm going to fire you," Mike's eyes opened to the words. "I want you to trust me Mike," Harvey said mirroring Mike's actions, his hand landing on Mike's chest and sliding around his rib cage. He could feel the young man's heart beating through his ribcage.

"Why did you really come up with me," Mike asked, his ocean eyes drowning Harvey. There was a pause. "Stop thinking and just tell me."

"I want to be with you, make sure you're alright," Harvey stared at Mike's lips. "And I do want to know what happened Mike…I'm concerned…about whatever it is…and about you."

Mike gave an understanding nod and slid his hand back to Harvey's chest. He threaded fingers in between the buttons of Harvey's butter-soft shirt. He gave a disappointed grunt when his fingers met with an undershirt instead of skin.

Harvey was standing so close to him, his rich intoxicating cologne pulling him under. "What do you want Mike," Harvey whispered onto his lips.

"I want you… to never leave me," Mike's voice faltered. He swallowed down his anxiety, it's bitter aftertaste stinging his tongue. "I want you.." he paused, breathing heavily. "…to…sleep with me." A deep fuchsia flush sprang to Mike's cheeks.

He waited in the intolerable space between confirmation and rejection. He could see Harvey's thoughts wrestling with his emotions.

Mike was so sincere, so eager… a beautiful catastrophe. He wasn't sure what the indiscretion was, which hindered his desire to fall into Mike headfirst. He was his boss, his mentor. He was…into women…mostly. He had obviously been too harsh on Mike after the merger catastrophe. He felt guilt and desire and a cacophony of emotions so loud that he couldn't hear himself think anymore – so he leaned in and kissed Mike.

A desperation suddenly took the older lawyer over. His lips and tongue and teeth drank Mike in. He dug his fingertips into the soft flesh beneath the terrible button-down keeping his associate clothed. There were ragged breaths and hands in his hair.

Mike's fingers raced to unbutton Harvey's shirt, pull it out from his pants, loosen the wine red tie from around his neck. Between drowning kisses and peeling off clothing, Harvey caught glimpses of Mike's eyes. They screamed out with lust, pure black with just a sliver of bright blue visible under hooded lids.

"You're going to be the death of me kid," Harvey said as they drew closer to Mike's bed. They were shirtless and pressed so tightly together that it hurt. Mike rolled his hips into Harvey and shuddered at the sound it elicited from his mentor.

In seconds they were down to their boxers, Mike pressing sloppy kisses into Harvey's sweet neck. He made a dissatisfied grunt when Harvey stepped back. "On the bed," Harvey said with a nod towards the mattress.

Mike gulped and landed with a thud on his back. Harvey stood over him, drinking in his slender body and soft pale skin.


End file.
